


Return to Hoth

by supersmileys (gingerninja)



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders to the rescue, Gen, Humour, because we need some more light-heartedness in these dark times, in which Ty needs Anders' help again, the iceman cometh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerninja/pseuds/supersmileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the best things that has happened to Ty is becoming mortal. He can now be happy, because Hodr has gone from his life forever. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Hoth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, not even Star Wars. Especially not Star Wars.

There had been many days where Ty had sometimes questioned his decision to become mortal. But today was not that day.   
  
It was a Sunday morning. Ty had gotten up early, been for a run, had a shower and was now enjoying the lazy task of reading the Sunday papers at his kitchen table. He let out a satisfied sigh and a little shiver of happiness, and put his finger to his tongue to help him turn the page of the newspaper.    
  
But his finger stuck.   
  
That's when he knew it was back.   
  
Hodr had returned.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhh, thuck." One-handedly, he picked up his cellphone and sent a text message to his brother.  
   
 __ **IT’S BACK.**  
  
While he waited for a response, he gazed around the kitchen for ideas. There was a glass of water on the bench that was probably lukewarm! Yes! He picked up the glass and awkwardly tried to pour the water into his mouth. The water, instead of warming his finger and allowing his tongue to go free, formed ice crystals in his mouth.   
  
"THIT!" His phone went off. Ty raced over to the table to read Anders’ message.  
  
 _ **What’s back?**  
  
_ Ty hastily typed a response.   
  
 __ **HODR. I NEED YOUR HELP, NOW. GET OVER HERE BEFORE I SUFFOCATE OR SOMETHING.**    
  
Anders arrived promptly, if only out of curiosity more than anything else. But he let out the most ecstatic laugh at the sight of his brother with his finger stuck to his tongue and ice crystals preventing him from closing his mouth.   
  
"Oh, bro, that is  _excellent._ " Anders snapped a picture of Ty before he could do anything else.  
  
"Thuck oo! Hoth ith ack! ‘Ake ee thung thee!" Ty groaned.   
  
"I’m sorry, I  _really_ can’t understand you when Mr Freeze is talking for you. Something about returning to the planet Hoth??" Anders was far too amused by the situation to allow it to stop anytime soon.   
  
Ty jerked his free hand in the direction of the kettle. Anders pretended to look clueless at Ty’s gesture.  
  
"Wanker," Ty muttered. He picked up the kettle and set it down on the counter in front of Anders. Opening up the kitchen cupboards, he pulled out some of the hottest spices he owned and put them next to the kettle. He then gave Anders the frostiest glare he had, and his older brother took the hint.  
  
Anders had, over the years, developed a concoction that was the only way that Ty could unfreeze when he got his finger or tongue stuck to things. It had helped him out of a few sticky situations, including a truly mortifying moment when his tongue had stuck to some poor girl’s braces.   
  
Anders was snickering as he prepared the cocktail, which consisted of boiling water and a strange consistency of spices that was known only to him.   
  
"I have to say, I’ve missed this," Anders said fondly, as he brought the mixture over and poured it unceremoniously over Ty’s tongue. Ty sighed with relief as the ice melted enough so he could spit it out, and his finger was liberated.   
  
"Ahhhhh," he sighed with relief. But he wasn’t happy for long, as he realised what the implications of this event were.  
  
"Damnit!" he cursed. “I thought I’d be rid of Hodr forever!"  
  
Anders shrugged and shook his head.  
  
"I dunno, Frosty, but you owe me, BIG TIME." Ty stood up and grabbed the kettle from Anders and poured it, the water freezing before it hit the table. He looked up at his brother warningly.  
  
"Do you WANT me to freeze your mouth shut?"

**Author's Note:**

> The Star Wars thing just happened to fit in nicely, I don't know what I was thinking.


End file.
